Träumend
by theREDzenith
Summary: Cad Bane hopes and waits for a task to do. But when someone called him to do this task, of "protecting," will he able to do it? Please read and review, thanks! :3


…Träumend…

--Chapter 1- -

Cad Bane

The ruthless and fearless bounty hunter in the galaxy sat on his chair with his feet up on the table. He sighed and lowered his hat, hiding his eyes, thinking that taking a nap would kill time. He was waiting for someone, at least somebody to call him up to do a mission and pay him.

He was bored.

…Dead bored.

Since he had a lot of money, he wouldn't mind spending a little, just for his entertainment, He smirked and stood up.

"I'll be leaving for a while. Staying here and doing nothing is a waste of time. I'll be back soon." He told the little droid, Todo 360.

"Yes sir." The little droid replied.

--

-/At the outskirts of Coruscant/-

There was a hidden bar inside a dark alley. As he enters, he lowered his hat, avoiding the glances of the people.

"Hahahaha!" A cackle of laughter bursts in the place. He noticed that one table was surrounded by people, betting on which one who will win. He wanted to see who was laughing. He finds it… irritating.

When he looked in, he saw a young girl and an old man, having a drinking contest. He looked at the girl; it looked like she drank 15 mugs of liquor, and same goes for the old man. He raised an eyebrow, _'Amazing… How can a girl like her drink that much?' _The old man glared at her while she smirked.

"What's the matter? Can't handle your liquor anymore?" She told him in a teasing tone.

The old man got irritated. He held a strong grip on his mug and slowly drank his liquor, and so does the girl. The old man wasn't able to continue and fainted due to the very strong alcoholic content. When the girl finished her drink, She raised her empty mug with a big grin on her face, and fell on the floor, laughing.

Cad Bane looked at the drunken girl. To his surprise, the girl looked at him back.

She gave a smile and said, "Woot! Hi there, you look lovely today miss. Do you mind, can you fill me another?" Cad Bane got irritated and pointed his LL-30 model gun to her.

"C-calm down! I didn't mean to…I was drunk and…" She apologized to him, still, on the ground but she was cut off by the old mans growl.

"Hey you! Why don't we settle this in a fight?!" The old man stood up and looked at her.

"Hey, let's settle this problem of yours later, okay?" the girl whispered to Bane. The old man held her neck and started to choke her. She lifted her left feet to kick hard on the man's left cheek.

"Hey! Didn't your elders taught you not to lay a finger on a girl?!" She shouted.

Bane held his forehead and sighed in disappointment. Even staying here was a waste of time. He lowered his hat and decided to go out of this place.

His hologram gave a beep sound, signalizing that someone is calling him.

"Finally…" He whispered.

--

The girl sighed in relief as she went out of the bar. She ran off to somewhere where she can stay.

As she continued to walk, she noticed that someone was following her. She changed her pace and the person still follows her. She puts on her hood and tries to hide in the crowd.

--

"Shoot." Cad Bane cursed the girl. He can't seem to find her in the crowd. He placed his hand on his chin and started to think.

"Hey! I noticed that you're following me! Why is that?" She asked him.

"Watch how you talk to me, child. You don't know who you're dealing with!" He answered back.

"Oh, I remembered! We had something to settle is that correct? Well then, bring it on, bounty hunter!" She said. She stood in her fighting pose.

Cad Bane got irritated and carried her on his shoulder, looking that she is a hostage.

"Hey!!! Put me down!"

"Do you not know who you're talking to?! Now be quiet if you want to live!" He told her.

--

-/Flashback/-

"I'll be paying you a high price, just looks for this girl…" The person in the Hologram told Cad Bane and showed a picture of a girl.

'This is the drunken girl just now.' He thought. He looked at where the girl was but now she was gone.

"Also, I'll be giving you extra credit… Protect this girl at all costs." He said.

"Hm that would cost you a lot, are you sure you want me to do this?" He asked.

"I'll pay any price, just protect the girl."

"After that?"

"I'll be contacting you soon on what to do next as you fulfill your task." The person said as they ended their conversation.

-/end of flashback/-

Cad Bane hoped to have a mission to do and such kind but he didn't expect that his new task would be…

…protecting someone…

He was good at killing but not this kind of job.

He hoped that he would finish the task quickly.

He felt that this job was more of watching over a kid.

Cad Bane: *sighs*

--END of Chapter 1--


End file.
